The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Tillandsia plant botanically known as Tillandsia cyanea and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Josee’.
The new cultivar was discovered as a single plant growing in a bed of unnamed Tillandsia cyanea plants in 1995. The new cultivar was discovered in a cultivated area of Sint Oedenrode, The Netherlands. The exact parents are unknown.
Asexual reproduction by tissue culture of the new cultivar ‘Josee’ was first performed in 2003 in Sint Oedenrode, The Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.